


spill the tea (green, please)

by shushusbaobei



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/F, Fluff, Mentioned Hirai Momo, Mentioned Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Pre-Relationship, Tea, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushusbaobei/pseuds/shushusbaobei
Summary: – Буду молчать, как рыба, клянусь!или: Наëн всё никак не может найти себе девушку, Чонëн неустойчива к чужим подножкам, Чеëн очень любит пироженые, а Дахëн.. у Дахëн слабость к плохим шуткам и сладкоежкам.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 2





	spill the tea (green, please)

**Author's Note:**

> пока искала тупые шутки про рыб, чтобы связать с фразеологизмом в названии, вся таргетированная реклама стала похожа на промоушен корюшки.
> 
> спойлер: рыба ничего не сказала, потому что они не умеют говорить.

– Вот я красотка, – говорит Наëн, прежде чем обжечь язык об заказанный Дахëн чай, а потом, отплевавшись, шепелявит, – где тогда мои девушки?

Ноет она больше по привычке, вытягивает руки вперёд, ложась на добрую половину столика. Дахëн отпихивает её локтем и молчит. Чеëн не молчит, Чеëн вообще держать язык за зубами не особо умеет, поэтому смеётся так, что пожилой дядечка за вторым, и последним по счёту в чайной, столиком смотрит на них косо.

В торговый центр выбрались на троих: раньше было пятеро, но Момо умотала учиться заграницу и теперь только высылает херово смонтированные живые открытки по ватсапу на праздники, иногда звонит по скайпу, зависая всеми тремя пикселями, несомненно прекрасно отображающими лицо. У Момо вообще нет особо времени, у Момо парень появился, говорит – хороший.   
Джихë говорит, что если выяснится, что не хороший, то ему крышка. У Джихë, правда, тоже времени нет, у Джихë сессия, а ещё сомнительные критерии оценки «хорошести», 

– Поэтому, – говорит Чеëн с набитым ртом, когда они сидят в подозрительно пустоватой чайной лавке посреди забитого фудкорта, – Момо ей доверять нельзя.

Джихë во время экзаменов вообще ничего доверять нельзя, и её саму, желательно, тоже – доведёт же до ручки не то перфекционизмом, не то слезами.

И пока Чеëн с довольным лицом облизывает остатки крема с губ – всё, что осталось от коробки пироженых, а Дахëн пялится на неё, как если бы та была Элис Каллен из первого фильма, Наëн делать особо нечего.

Итак понятно, что платит сегодня она, когда ей вообще платить не приходилось за младших (Джихë не считается, у Джихë комплекс матери для всех и каждой), поэтому одним больше, одним меньше – решает Наëн – хуже от ма-аленького кусочка вон того суперсладкого торта не будет, ведь так? 

Она идёт к кассе, нарочито медленно пронося ноги одну за другой по траектории фонарика над полом и потом слегка наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы удержать равновесие. А затем приземляется прямо перед витриной и высматривает что-то то ли внутри неё, то ли насквозь. По крайней мере, насквозь видно только чужие пальцы с парой невзрачных колечек, сцепленные в замок.

– _Сметанникаодинкусочекбудьтедобры_ , – громко и в кашу звуки свалив, подаёт Наëн голос, мол, жуй-жуй, глотай – поди пойми, что имела ввиду.

– Вы не могли бы повторить? – и напротив девушка за прилавком так неловко улыбается, поправляя очки. Очень по-анимешному, даже линзы отблескивают слегка. 

– Сметанника, – говорит Наëн, выдохнув и несколько успокоив потасканные нервишки, – кусочек.

А потом добавляет теряющееся в крике какого-то ребенка из соседней забегаловки «пожалуйста», проглатывая в нем половину слогов.

Девушка поворачивается спиной, вежливо улыбнувшись, и её волосы оказываются завязаны в нелепо торчащий короткий хвостик, а форменный фартук – поясными лямками на бант с одним ушком. Наëн думает – это мило. И вообще девушка милая, если на то пошло.

Сзади смеётся своим идиотски громким смехом Дахëн. Не понятно, над ней или над очередной выходкой Чеëн (если честно, выяснять не очень хочется), а Наëн, кажется, наконец понимает, почему пролетает мимо любых отношений, как фанера над Парижем.

Голос девушки настигает её уже через несколько секунд вопросом типа «по карте или наличными» и стуком тарелки с куском торта по прилавку, и она запускает обе руки сразу в карманы шорт, где находит скомканные на пару с чеками купюры и немного монет, а потом без задней мысли вываливает все деньги на подставку и выдаёт:

– А чаю ещё зелёного можно? – между прочим, даже почти четко, но с таким плохо скрываемым волнением, что Чонëн – на бейджике рукописно выведено смазанной гелевой ручкой «Чонëн», так что Наëн принимает чужой почерк на веру – снова улыбается, на этот раз еле сдерживая смешок.

Чонëн говорит ей идти за столик, потому что она принесёт заказ к нему, говорит, чтобы не нервничала, и снова улыбается, отрывая не глядя чек. 

Нервничать Наëн начинает только когда слышит шепот Дахëн, предназначенный, вероятно, только для ушей Чеëн, подойдя к подругам сбоку:

_– Она точно ей понравилась._

И попытку в шепот Чеëн:

_– Если Чонëн лоханется, то это будет последний раз, когда я ей помогла._

И Наëн совершенно не понимает – помогла в чём? Она плюхается на своё место и начинает тараторить без умолку, почти забыв про обожжённый язык, оставленный на прилавке торт, покрасневшие уши и чужие короткие волосы, убранные от лица парой цветастых заколок.

Заказ Чонëн приносит быстро, также быстро и исподлобья смотрит на Чеëн, а потом снова улыбается Наëн, слегка кланяясь, перед тем, как повернуться, чтобы занять своё рабочее место.

А потом падает.

Падает Чонëн намного громче, чем говорит. И ругается тоже громче. Хотя всё равно получается тише, чем закадровый смех нахлебниц со столика.  
За Чонëн следом падает принесенная ею кружка, сползая с блюдца, которое падает тоже. И это всё ещё громче, чем её артистичное «блять».

Но всё это мелочи по сравнению со слезами Наëн, на коленках которой месиво из кипятка и осколков. Плачет Наëн громко, намного громче, чем когда мямлила заказ. А ещё не двигается. Сидит на месте, как если бы приросла к стулу, и ревëт.

Чонëн от растерянности и паники забывает, что у неё болят ладони, колени, очки отлетели под витрину и даже что упала она по милости кое-чьей подножки. Ноги несут её к холодильнику в комнату – белым по красному «stuff only», а замок заклинило ещё с утра, поэтому она возится с ним как минимум две минуты, пройдясь по всему репертуару лучших слов мира сего.

  
Пожилой дядечка флегматично отхлебывает из собственной кружки и перелистывает газетный переворот, складывая вдвое. Дахëн читает с него не задумываясь и вслух, чуть прищурившись:

– Девочка, у которой всю жизнь были рыбки, плакала, когда пельмени всплывали. 

Да, газетные анекдоты всегда были хороши. 

Она смотрит на Наëн в ожидании: будто бы бедные рыбки как-либо умаляют жжение по покрасневшей коже и, кажется, уже намечающиеся волдыри.

Дядечка смеется и говорит, что ей бы на актёрское, всё так же не обращая внимания на Наëн, тоже отчего-то смеющуюся, и суетящуюся вокруг неё Чонëн со льдом, завернутым в её же фартук. А потом снова утыкается в разворот про рассаду.

– Это истерическое, не обольщайся, – трет Наëн глаза, обращаясь к Дахëн, а потом смотрит прожигающе, насколько это возможно сделать сквозь слезы, на Чеëн, которая, видимо, решила дать Дахëн повод пошутить ещё какую-нибудь идиотскую шутку своим дурацким влюбленным смехом. Дахëн, в общем-то, не заставляет ждать долго:

– Что сказала рыба рыбе-

– Заткнись, – из под стола всё ещё тихое, но достаточно раздраженное.

Чонëн вообще-то не удобно стоять на коленях. Больше того – смущающе: почти лёжа на чужих бедрах верхней частью тела, потому что ей, конечно, не хватило ума сначала снять фартук, прежде чем складывать туда лёд и, того хуже, прикладывать его таким макаром к чужой обожженной коже. По крайней мере, ума хватило вспомнить, что просто так лёд кидать нельзя.

Наëн снова смеётся, вгрызаясь пальцами в сиденье стула.

– Если тебе это поможет, ты всё ещё милая, – говорит Чонëн и смотрит снизу вверх, улыбаясь взволнованно и неловко, как если бы Наëн уже была на смертном одре.

И Чеëн ухмыляется в сторону, попутно набирая неотложку.

– Не думаю, что ей это помогло лучше, чем мои шутки. Так вот рыба сказала-

– Заткнись, – в унисон: из-под стола сквозь зубы и над столом в перерыве между всхлипами. А потом:

– Ну хотя бы торт остался, смотри, хочешь, целый тебе подарю, м? 

«Вот же дура» – думает Чонëн не то про себя, не то про всех них вместе взятых, после того, как осознает, что попытки в познакомиться не то чтобы уместны, а Наëн всё ещё действительно милая и не только.

Может быть, думает про Чеëн – Чеëн тоже шутить любит, в особенности постельное, что удивительно иронично подходит хотя бы к позе. И единственное, что останавливает её от чего-то вроде «знаете, я видела порно, которое начиналось точно так же», это нелепость Наëн, достающей из мокрого кармана такую же мокрую и наполовину размякшую визитку, и глупая улыбка Чонëн, представляющейся как _«я Чонëн, прости, я куплю тебе торт и чай за свой счёт, вообще всё что хочешь, извини, пожалуйста, боже мой»_ чуть ли не в одно слово.

– Лохушка, – говорит Чеëн, поддавая вытянутой под столом ногой по заднице Чонëн.

А потом переключается на разговор с диспетчером скорой, до которой наконец дозвонилась. 

  
– Ты что, уже предложение делаешь? – долетает до её ушей уже отдалённо, вклиниваясь между причиной вызова и адресом.

Это Дахëн комментирует всё, что видит, Наëн никак не успокаивается, а Чонëн, отчаявшись в край, говорит, что колец у неё много, и предлагает выбрать из тех, что на пальцах, мягко перебирая ими чужие.

Наëн выбирает серебряное. 

А ещё говорит обязательно написать ей через пару дней, потому что торт всё ещё хочется (конечно, не более того).

Что ж, Чонëн обязательно напишет.


End file.
